Pirates of the Caribbean: Souls Renewed
by hyperionwitch
Summary: --DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ POTC; THE PAST OF FOUR SOULS! DON'T!-- Something strange has happened and somehow everything has been reset to the past in Tortola--follow the lives of the PoFS crew as they struggle with the change and the loss.
1. Ameliorated Reverie

Okay! A sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean; the Past of Four Souls! Just a word of warning, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE AFOREMENTIONED STORY YET! It will most ASSUREDLY spoil the end for you and you wouldn't like that, would you? No. You wouldn't. You can find the aforementioned story at my main fanfiction.net page. Another thing, this story is written in first person, with a different character narrating each chapter, so the character narrating it will be written at the top of the chapter. I hope that'll help you make sense out of all of this. Hope you like it! ^^

- - - - - - - - - -

-Sarah-

"And did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Mary saw the Death Lily!"

Stop everything. What?

I woke up this morning to find myself in Tortola, January, 1714. This may seem quite normal to you, seeing as most people wake up knowing where they are, what month it is, and what year it is…but when I last closed _my_ eyes…I was on the Isla de Muerta--and it was _October_, 1714. And another thing that was strange was that I woke up at all. You see…my name is Sarah Warren…and I'm supposed to be dead.

"No! You are sure?"

"Positive!"

"Oh, oh, did anyone hear tell of Commodore Norrington?"

"Do tell, do tell!"

"He's at the brink of being discharged! Word has it Governor Swann thinks he's unstable."

"Why would he think that?"

I snickered.

"They say he said something _outrageous_." I wouldn't doubt it for a moment. However, I'm getting off the point.

When I awoke, it was cloudy and humid. At first I couldn't figure out what was going on. After I died…everything went black and I couldn't feel anything (however, I could see, obviously, since everything was black)…then I closed my eyes and when I opened them…I was here. Was I alive? I did not know. However, I did, most definitely, recognize the group of women who were chatting nearby…and there was no way that they would all be dead at the same time and heaven (or hell) looked like Tortola. But then again…there was no way that I could be alive again…could there?

And another thing that bothered me. Why did they say the Death Lily this time instead of the Black Pearl? I _knew_ they said the Black Pearl…and, assuming that I was alive again…and in the past…shouldn't they have said it? Yes.

I didn't understand what was going on--nothing seemed, at the moment, logical, nothing true, and I wanted to know what was going on--but then again, I thought, if I asked someone, they would likely think I was crazy. Unless…

Well, if Talia was here, on the Death Lily, shouldn't she remember what happened before I died? Maybe she knew why I was alive again…maybe she remembered. However, when I looked for the Death Lily at the port, it was not there. Perhaps it was coming and Mary was from a different town (as I thought this, I ignored the fact that Mary actually _lived_ in Tortola the last time I was here), which meant that I needed to kill time. Easier said than done. I stood up and began wandering.

I would have possibly thought that my whole past that I _thought_ I lived was a dream…but it couldn't be; I had proof that it happened. I had a (healed--sort of) wound from Drew's blade in my stomach…and I most definitely did not have that the _last_ time I was in Tortola. Actually, having that was sort of a relief, because it meant that all of that had actually happened, and I hadn't been making it up while asleep. Which…would have been weird, seeing as my dreams were always really, really boring. I sighed and looked around, wondering what else had changed in this time, aside from the Black Pearl not being here. Just out of curiosity…I decided to ask around about Jack. Maybe that would tell me why the Pearl was not here. The first guy I came upon looked somewhat intelligent.

"Uh, excuse me, but may I ask you a question?" He stared at me confusedly. I don't blame him--if a random person came up to me and asked if they could ask me a question, I'd be perplexed, too.

"…I suppose."

"…You don't happen to know the whereabouts of a man by the name of Jack Sparrow?"

This seemed to register, so I awaited his answer. He looked surprised, then squinted at me. What was he doing?? After a bit, he shook his head a bit and shifted his weight to his other foot. "Miss…Jack Sparrow is dead." Oh.

Wait, wait, _what??_

"I'm sorry, I believe I misheard you. What?"

"He's dead. He hasn't been seen for a half a year now." No. No, no, that wasn't…that couldn't…but Jack was _here_ last time!! I inhaled sharply and my eyes dropped to my feet. I didn't get it. How was I now alive, in the past, and Jack, who should have been here, was dead? And…no, no, that couldn't be right.

"Are you sure?" I asked timidly. It was somewhat lame of me to ask that, but perhaps he was mistaken. He had to be, because that just couldn't be right.

"Quite sure. Why asking?"

"Oh…" My hands were shaking. "…No reason. Just asking. Th-thank you." I turned around, my eyes on the ground. What was going on…? I stumbled my way over to a street corner (ironically enough) and sat down, breathing somewhat shakily, blinking rapidly, as if trying to make this dream, reality…messed up past, or whatever, disappear…but it wouldn't.

"Miss," I looked up to see a woman looking at me with concern and something else. "that man over there is my brother." She motioned to the man who told me about Jack. "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry, but yes, Jack Sparrow is likely dead. They say that he fought with Captain Barbossa on the dreaded Isla de Muerta--and he lost. There are witnesses…Will and Elizabeth Turner claim they saw it, and no one doubts it." She looked around. I could hardly believe it. Jack lost to Barbossa? That wasn't right, Barbossa was supposed to be dead, too, after Jack shot him and Will broke the curse with the coins. I frowned slightly. "However…" She looked around again. What, did she suspect someone was listening in? "Some say he's not really dead and he's just hiding." She raised her eyebrows. "Thought you might like to know." She smiled swiftly and turned, leaving me with my thoughts. Jack might not be dead? It was a pleasing thought--one that I hoped desperately was true. Sighing, I wondered if the Death Lily was here yet--and when I checked, of course, there was nothing. Just my rotten luck. For all I knew, the Lily might not be here for days. Grumbling, I threw myself customarily onto a street corner. I guess I still hadn't lost my teenage impatience. Fortunately for me, the people of Tortola were a very self-absorbed population, for the most part, and there were none who questioned my occupation--after all, I _did_ look a bit odd, being the only woman in sight who was not dressed in a…well, a dress. Or skirt of some kind.

On the down side, the long period of waiting got me thinking about many random things, such as…oh…what did Norrington say that was so outrageous…where was Drew…and all of that lovely clutter in my brain. I could only hope that Talia could help me. And that hope was a dear stretch of which I doubted.

And then another random thought; if the past before this point had changed, and it seemed possible, seeing as what happened with my (and Adrian and Asher's) death was somehow altered…was Talia still looking for Adrian? And if so, did that mean that she did not remember where he was…or anything else, for that matter? I shuddered. How terrible. If that was the case, I'd _never_ get her to help me. Maybe this was going to be more difficult than I had imagined.

After it began to get dark, I forced myself to stand up (reluctantly) and found myself a not-so-cozy, not-so-sanitary room at the Flintlock Pub (ironically enough), where I stayed the night (I didn't sleep, though--I had far too much on my mind to sleep…and I wasn't tired anyway) and awaited the coming morning.

To make a long night seem a great deal shorter, the next morning I set off, once again, for the ports, praying that the Lily would be there this time. And what luck--which usually abandoned me--I arrived to find the ship floating safely in the harbor. I smiled--however, Talia was nowhere in sight (not that I could see much from my position below the ship--there wasn't much to see from where I was), so I did what I did the _last_ time I was here, looking for a job on the Death Lily; I stood and stared at the ship. Mind you, yes, I probably look incredibly foolish and ridiculous, just standing there staring…but I didn't really care. I doubted that I'd ever see these people again. Unless someone on the Lily saw me. But that, too, I doubted would matter.

History repeating itself? In a way. Ooh. This'll be good.


	2. Yet Another Agreement

-Talia-

I knew the Flintlock Pub was seedy, but it seemed to increase in seediness whenever I stepped foot in it. This particular morning, I was seated peacefully at a table, when I found meself completely surrounded by glowing-faced, heart-eyed, chattering men. Arg. Several of them made horrid pick-up lines and scurried away to buy drinks or something. Fools. Anyway, one bigot approached me and grinned after hearing me announcement of me occupation as captain of the Death Lily.

"So you're the _captain_ of the Death Lily?" He said. I sneered unpleasantly.

"Aye."

"Well! I feel bad for them men! Everyone knows women are bad luck on ships! Except if they're a captive from a raid, and even then they're only good for one night!" He seemed to find this uproariously funny and began to laugh as if it was some sort of royal joke. So I ripped out his eye. What's the difference, he didn't need it in the fir's place. While he agonized over the loss, I debated cleaning off me knife with his shirt, but decided to decline.

"Yer welcome to share yer opinion, and I'm open to it, but only if yer ready and willin' to lose _both_ o' yer eyes." He probably didn't hear me, seeing as he was making the ruckus of the century, but the other man clearly did, and a few of them slowly backed away. Wonderful. I turned to leave.

"Cap'n." I heard that as I emerged from the building. Oh, right, I should probably introduce meself. Me name is Captain Talia Frost, and, as I mentioned before, I be the captain of the Death Lily. Moving on. I turned to face the one who addressed me, fully aware of who it was. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Didja now?" I narrowed me eyes and smiled. "Asher."

"Cap'n." He smiled, too. There was a long pause as we stared at each other, then one of us blinked and I looked away. Dem Asher. Wasting me time while I stare at him and he stares back. I inquired on news of the whereabouts of me brother, of which he had none, then we went on our merry way, if ye could call it that.

"Your knife's bloody," He commented. I grinned, nodding slightly. "'been fighting again?" I glanced at him, but something caught me eye first, so I held up me hand to silence him.

Near me ship, staring up dumbly, was a figure, blonde, wearing a jacket and looking slightly uninterested. And.

__

They needed to get away from me ship.

I charged forward, dragging Asher along with me, and tapped them on the shoulder, startling them, and bringing them to turn around. A woman. Good, fine, whatever.

"You, wench." I glared. She raised her eyebrows. "What're ye doing by me ship--" Her overly bright smile interrupted me. "_What?_"

"Talia!" She exclaimed. Before she could say anything else, I held up me hand and silenced her, like I had done with Asher. I took a brief moment to ponder why she would address me by me first name. I'd never met her, she didn't look familiar. So there was only one excuse--she was stupid. Very, very stupid.

I grabbed her by the collar. "Where do ye get off, callin' me by me first name, huh?" She should have looked surprised, but she didn't. She looked a little worried, though.

"You don't know me?" Solution--she was crazy. Yep.

".I've never seen ye in me life." I said plainly. Right as the words came out of me mouth, something flashed before me eyes.and it looked like the woman in front of me. I said nothing.

"Oh." The woman looked downcast, then a bit frustrated. I heard her mutter, "demmit." but still I said nothing. After a few moments of silence, I let her go and crossed me arms. I was still wondering why I saw that flash.

"Why are ye staring at me ship?" I finally asked. She looked up, seemingly remembering that she was standing in front of me, making a fool of herself. I mean, did she _really_ think that she _knew_ me? Personally?

"Oh." She paused, looking around, then got a look of suspicion on her face, a smile unfurling. Now what? "I can prove that I know you, but you may not like what you hear." What did she mean" I narrowed me eyes and raised me face slightly. I wasn't sure if I she accept or not. I looked at Asher, who raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

".Fine." Of all the people I had met, who knew who I was, she was the least afraid. I wondered why.

"Your name is Talia Frost, captain of the Death Lily. Your brother, who you are looking for currently, is named Adrian and he is your twin. He has an eye patch on his right eye. Your first mate, the man behind you, is Asher, and he hates swimming. Your doctor is Chess, sometimes called Mr. Chess, and he often plays cards with Ryan, your quartermaster." I stared. Stalker. She needed to be killed immediately. But she evidently saw me hand inching toward me knife and held up her hand. "Wait, wait! Hear me out!" I sneered. Maybe. What else did she have to say?" ".You aren't going to want to hear this.but maybe if I tell you, it'll jog your memory."

"We'll see." I highly doubted that. She was more likely crazy than correct. But I'd listen--after all, I still was stumped about why I had that flash of this woman.

".Well.as much as I hate to say this.near the middle of this year, you'll find your brother.and a few months after that, he'll die of Consumption." I inhaled slightly and narrowed me eyes. A prophecy? And about me brother, no less. But she wasn't finished. "And.shortly after that." She glanced at Asher warily. No way. "er.Asher.will die of an attack from a man who stalks you.and finally," I could not believe meself! I was actually letting her finish! ".that same man will kill me."

There was a resounding silence among us. Somehow this woman knew a load of information about me ship and it's crew, plus she knew the fate of me brother, Asher, and herself. Did that mean she was dead? Or something? I didn't reach for me knife--probably because Asher had just dropped his hand on me shoulder to prevent me from doing so.

"How did ye know all that?" I demanded. As I said it, a voice echoed through me head, sounding like me own, only quieter. "How's Adrian?" Another voice. "He's." I shook me head slightly. What was going on?

".Because I traveled on your ship, the binding factor in a deal between you and Jack Sparrow."

Without a second thought, me hands flew to her collar again. "How do ye know him!?" She stared at me, looking somewhat frightened now. Good. Making progress. "What do ye _mean_ a deal between me and.Jack _Sparrow?_" She had no idea what a mess she was getting herself into. She hesitated.

"Well.it's really very difficult to explain.an-and even I don't know how to say it." She flinched slightly. "S-something has happened.and.I guess the past has changed. We shouldn't even be having this conversation." What was she talking about? "What do you have against Jack?"

I narrowed me eyes further and me lips curled over me teeth. "He fought me uncle and tried to take 'is ship," I spat, releasing her. "Leastaways, he's dead now." I turned slightly, me eyes on the ground.

".Jack.didn't try to steal your uncle's ship. Your uncle stole it from Jack and he was trying to reclaim it. Jack was supposed to have won that fight.and your uncle's supposed to be dead."

It seemed me hands were getting accustomed to her shirt collar, for there they were again, grasping her shirt tightly, instruments suppressing a beast. me face was now so close to hers, I could smell her fear. me voice was barely a whisper, but was forced in rage. "Say that again, why don't ye."

"You heard me the first time."

It struck me as a bit odd when she said this. She seemed, at that time, so afraid I'd kill her, yet she replied with such confidence. Perhaps it was her intention to catch me off guard. Perhaps not. In either case, I let go, shaking with anger, mostly out of anger with her. ".So what do ye want?" I asked at length, after fuming for a few minutes.

"Let me join your crew." She said. I sneered. I was deathly afraid of that.

"Why?" I snapped. "What reason have ye?" She did not even flinch--she must have known I would ask that. I hoped she wouldn't have a good reason.

".I'll help you find your brother." I turned all the way toward her (as opposed to looking away from her but having me body facing her). That was a _very_ good reason. I clenched me fists. Pressing me lips tightly together, I glanced halfheartedly at Asher for guidance--but he gave me an equally helpless look and shrugged. I turned back to the woman and glared. With a touch of sarcasm, I snipped, "Anything else, _miss?_"

"Actually, one more thing." She didn't miss a beat! I hadn't been _serious!_ I gave her a furious look that said, "What is it??" ".Give what I told you a chance. I _know_ I wasn't dreaming or anything." I did not reply. I merely stared at her, wondering what I should say. ".In return, I'll do whatever you want on your ship, I'm just asking, please. Try to remember."

Another long silence, then I crossed me arms and looked away, shifting me jaw. "Fine." I growled. "Name?"

"Sarah Warren, but I prefer Pandora."

"Oh, prefer. Ye _prefer_ Pandora, lovely." I wondered if allowing her to join was a wise decision or not. She could be an enemy.something seemed vaguely.villainous about her.but I wanted to find me brother--and I wanted to know what those flasher were about, and it seemed this."Pandora" was the only resort.

Great.


	3. The Clammy Hand of Paranoia

I should probably address this issue quickly. Umm…just in case you had noticed…yes, the chapters are somewhat short. It's mainly so that the characters can each have a scene that relates to them without overlapping with someone else's chapter. If that makes sense. Remember, the character narrating will be at the top of the chapter. Thank you for reading!

- - - - - - - - - -

-Asher-

At least the newcomer knew her way around the ship. That way, Talia didn't make me show her around. Oh, right. My name's Asher, and I'm Talia's first mate. She adapted quickly to one of the rooms and, not to be rude, but spent a lot of time in it. Okay, maybe I _do_ mean to be rude. She could have been helping us, but she wasn't. I wondered what she was doing in there. Wouldn't you? I probably shouldn't be complaining, though, because after we set sail for the next island, she emerged from her room and began socializing.

I may have just been paranoid, and that's possible, but even though she acted normally, interacted normally, and followed orders normally, there was something suspicious about her, like she had some other motive that she wasn't sharing. She wasn't saying, I wouldn't ask, but there was something I didn't like about her.

Like I said, I might have just been paranoid--but who can say.

Two days out (kind of jumping the gun, ain't I?), I addressed my thoughts to Talia.

"Don't you think…she seems sort of suspicious?" I asked, watching Talia dig around for something in her room. She looked up, brushing the red strands of hair out of her face with an elegant air.

"…Perhaps." To tell the truth, she looked more suspicious of me than of Pandora at that moment. Rethinking my statement, I licked my lips and thought as she went back to searching.

"Well…I mean…I'm _sure_ you think it's odd that she knows all this information about us, am I right?"

Without looking at me, she nodded and threw a knife out of her way--and into the wall, with a chthunk and a wobbly noise. "Aye. That _is_ fairly strange." She looked up at the wall, where her knife had hit--amazingly, it had hit the center of knothole. _Nice shot,_ I thought, trying to hide my smile of admiration. "However, Asher, mate, she hasn't done anything out of line, so I cannot _rightfully_ intervene." She paused, thinking. "Rightfully, mind ye." Nice.

"Still," I followed her as she moved across the room. "there's so much we still don't know about her--she came out of nowhere, she knows too much to be natural, she…she's talking about…this whole future, past thing…what does that even mean??" She rolled her eyes, looking toward me again.

"I don't--" She stopped dead and stared at me for a minute in total silence. Then she shook her head and looked around.

"What?"

"…Nothin'." She looked slightly dazed, which worried me a smidge, but she seemed alright otherwise. I decided not to press the matter further. Finally, after watching her sift through her belongings for what seemed like an eternity, she stood from her crouched position and dusted off her hands. "Listen. There isn't anything I could get out of her, I hate to admit." I could tell. Talia, in general, hated to admit that she couldn't do something. Especially dealing with someone she thought to be inferior, and she most assuredly thought Pandora was inferior. She shuddered. "However…" She stepped close to me. She was so close that her black eyes looked like one eye. I believe I might have spent the next few minutes trying to keep a blush from creeping on my face. "…do me a favor, Asher dear, and keep a close eye on her." I hurriedly nodded.

"Umm…Talia? You're a bit close."

I _swear_ she blushed, too. I swear it.

She backed away and the look on her face was all I needed to usher myself out of the room. As soon as I was out of the room, the door slammed shut, and I heard Talia begin throwing things around. Such a strange woman. Perhaps I should have been more suspicious of _Talia_. Or not. Then something caught my attention. From the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw Pandora, possibly listening to our conversation, with a smile on her face--or, again, I could have just been paranoid, because when I turned completely to look, there was no one there.

Maybe I'm just naturally paranoid.

So…the next morning, I watched Pandora as she wandered the ship, seemingly aimlessly. The more I watched her, the more I wasn't sure if I was overreacting or not. After a while, she seemed to remember/notice/realize something, and rushed up to Talia. I listened in (what, no one noticed!).

"Uh, captain?"

"What."

Pandora tapped her fingers together for a moment. "Um…the next island we stop at will likely…uh…have someone there…who you definitely won't want to meet." She looked around. "It's not Jack," She added quickly.

"And _why_ wouldn't I want to meet this person?" Talia's cool eyes glared at Pandora, who was now trying to explain why she wouldn't want to meet this person.

"…Because the person, if he meets you, will begin stalking you and will, in eventually, kill Asher. Believe me, I know." I frowned. Was she serious?

"Are you _saying_ that we should _skip_ the next island?" She seemed to be getting annoyed. Who wouldn't? Pandora shook her head.

"Not at all, just that…you shouldn't come off the ship when we arrive. Least…not until I tell you the coast is clear." At least it was a sensible answer. Anything else, and Talia would have likely found some reason to attack her. Wait, was I _siding_ with her??

"I'm not one to run from something, wench, and I'm not going to hide from someone I don't even know, got that?" She snapped, turning around to leave.

"Listen to me," Pandora protested. "I know what that man is like and you most definitely do _not_ want to make contact with him! I disagreeing with me, you're practically delivering Asher to him!" She spun back around and stared at her. She had pretty much hit nerve, I believe.

"…So you want me to stay on the ship."

"Aye, but only until I get rid of him. It won't be too long, I promise." Talia looked skeptical, and gave me a glance. I suppose my look of neutrality didn't help her much, but when she turned back to the woman in front of her, she reluctantly nodded. Pandora smiled, relieved, then left to leave Talia alone. Just as she did this, Talia froze and stared blankly, just like she had in her room, then shook it off and, with a confused look, called Pandora's actual _name_. She turned.

"Pandora…rain omens…?" Was all she said, and though I, personally, was baffled as to her meaning, Pandora's jaw nearly dropped. Talia retained her confused look, but it soon mingled with anger and frustration and she turned away to occupy herself. I briskly walked over to our newcomer and grabbed her arm.

"What does that mean?" I asked, for once more curious than suspicious. She smiled a little.

"A memory."

A memory? Talia had never mentioned this "rain omens" thing before…was…was Pandora perhaps correct about remembering…?


	4. Malice

-Drew-

I looked around, irritated. My love's ship should have come in by now, it was getting late--at least to my standards. How I missed her so…I had been counting the moments since I knew I would see her…oh rapture! Of course, my deep affection nearly blinded me to the near inevitable fact that my hateful sister would be on board, as well--and…if she, too, knew the premise of our reincarnation, she would prevent dear, sweet Talia from leaving the ship. How very fooling; such an action would make no difference, seeing as I already knew of my love…ohh…I smiled thinking of her.

It was not long after this that I witnessed a magnificent sight--the Death Lily! Oh, yes, it would not be long now…I could scarcely hide my ecstasy. I hoped enthusiastically that my twisted sibling would not have the wisdom to advise her captain. As I watched the ship dock eagerly, I rocked slightly on my heels. Only a little longer…

Alas…Sarah left the ship alone, looking cautiously for something--undoubtedly me. I sighed, donned again, and called her name boisterously, waving my arm conspicuously. As much as I hated acting to friendly to her, it was the only way to convince her that I was ignorant. She visibly rolled her eyes and stomped over, her arms crossed in her arrogant way.

"Oh! Pandora, what a pleasant surprise!" My kin glared at me, her mouth curving into a awry grimace. "Long time, no see, what?"

"Shut it, you fop--" She raised her hand to slap me, but I loosely grasped her wrist and wagged my finger in her face. Oh, she made my blood boil…_what_ a way to greet a family member, _really_.

"Now, now, dear one, that is no way to greet a friend." My mouth was already beginning to hurt from keeping it frozen in a smile.

"If you're a friend, then think of my enemies." She hissed. I'm not sure why, exactly, but that struck me as indescribably amusing. I blatantly stifled a laugh and dropped her wrist--or rather, I let go and she snatched it away with a growl. "What are you doing here, anyway?" I could hear the disdain in her voice and was glad that I was so skilled at masking my own murderous lust.

"Merely passing through, nothing more. It is such a wonderful coincidence that we met here, though."

"Yeah, sure…" She still had not lost her childish apathy. I well near shivered at the thought of someone so…_appalling_ in our family.

But, oh, how fun it was to toy with her. Smiling a little dimmer, I brushed her hair out of her face, granting her an excuse to gain a disgusted look on her face. "You look somewhat down, my dear. Is something upsetting you?" She looked about read to haul off and deck me, however, I finished before she could commit some sort of violent action. "Could it be…perhaps…no. Well, I _did_ notice that you are not traveling with your highly acclaimed Cap'n Jack."

That caught her attention. Her head snapped up toward me face and her body went rigid. "Wh-what…did you say?" I knew exactly why she didn't want to hear that. She was traveling with Talia because she was looking for someone, anyone, who knew what had happened in the past--and for Jack--but she had not counted on _me_ knowing. I smiled back in my bright, innocent way. She was so very, very easy to predict! No matter how secretive she could want to believe she was, she was still as transparent as glass to me.

"I believe you heard me, Pandora."

"B-but that would mean…"

"Of course I know." A pause. "As I've said before, I know a great deal more than you tend to foresee." She was habitually gnawing on her bottom lip. How despicable, this woman. I wished to believe that I had never met her. "He's dead, Pandora. And no matter what you want to believe, he's not here."

Although I hated to admit it, I had to admire the look of defiance that had not left her eyes. She did no look scared, only angry--I narrowed my eyes, letting a bit of my true intentions slip.

Minutes passed rapidly and still she stood in silence, by the look on her face, battling with emotions furiously. "So you remember everything?" She finally asked. I raised my eyebrows, nodding slightly. That was what she spent all this time thinking of? No, it couldn't be--

Of course…then she caught me off guard by sizing my collar and slamming her fist into my face. I fell backwards onto the cobblestones. I hazily heard her walk away, and with a somewhat exasperated laugh, I blacked out.

I hate her, I hate her, I hate her.

If only I could see Talia again…ohh!


	5. Why Does My Heart Cry?

My apologies for the unusual shortness of this chapter. I cannot promise that other chapters will be longer, but I can promise they'll be better. ^^; This chapter is kind of a bridge to narrate how Sarah is feeling about…well, you'll see. 

- - - - - - - - - -

-Sarah-

I stormed back to the Death Lily, immediately confronted by Talia, who demanded to know if she could leave yet. I loosely waved and warned her to avoid the blonde man with a thin mustache, who was likely lying unconscious in the middle of the street. After Talia and Asher exchanged skeptical looks, they departed, leaving me alone to stomp to my room and fume.

Sprawled on my bed, I glared at the ceiling as if it were Drew--only a lot less fun to punch. That had to be a sick joke. Drew couldn't _possibly_ know, it's not _possible_. I knew he was disturbed, and it seemed more likely that he would make up some cryptic-sounding statement that would make me overreact. But I couldn't be sure…he seemed somewhat more…evil…than he had in the past--er…the past before the Isla de Muerta incident. Just thinking about that made me sick…and it also made my hand gravitate to my stomach. I hoped I wouldn't have to talk to Drew again…but I knew _that_ wish wouldn't be granted.

Somehow I drifted off to sleep and woke up, only to come on deck, or something, but I recalled none of it. When I became aware of my surroundings, I was sitting in the sun on the deck of the Death Lily (which had, while I was sleeping, I image, left the island at which Drew could be found), watching Chess and Ryan, the only two crew members who didn't regard me with suspicious (Asher), anger (Talia), or ignorance (just about everyone else), play a game of cards whilst they asked me questions about what I knew. Actually they frequently were the only people who talked to me, and therefore asked a lot of questions about the alternate past and what happened in it. I didn't mind answering--at least _someone_ was listening.

The one thing about Talia that had pleased me was when she had said, "rain omens," The act of her mentioning it meant, simply, that she was already beginning to remember, although I wasn't sure exactly what was triggering it. I wanted to pretend it was me…but it probably wasn't. Just fate running its course. Still, I couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of her remembering. I smiled to myself, which brought about a short laugh from Chess, who was waiting for Ryan to make his move.

"What's so worth smiling about?" He asked. I shook my head and looked around. Somewhere to my left, Talia was having a conversation with Asher. Maybe this had been happening for a long time and I just never noticed it, but Talia was actually smiling at Asher, and Asher was smiling back. I wasn't sure why I hadn't seen it before, but their smiled brought about that funny feeling of realization. _Aww…_ I thought, smiling.

Then…as I watched them talk…my smile slowly faded as something I didn't want to see emerged in my head. I think Chess was asking me something, maybe Ryan, but I didn't answer, I just stared at the couple to my left.

I had always been called moody, but this really proved it. I slowly stood up, my eyes dropping to the ground, and I barely heard Ryan say, "Did we say something wrong?" I wasn't sure if it was directed to me or Chess, but I shook my head and smiled weakly before heading back to my room.

I opened my door, stepped inside, slammed it shut, then with my back on the door, slid down to a seated position on the floor, silent tears running down my face.

I missed Jack.


	6. Flash Dance

-Talia-

So…it happened again. That stupid flash thing. This time, I wasn't sure _what_ I was looking at, but I heard meself say, "Oh…my…sweet savior." Was that Jack Sparrow in front of me? But that wouldn't make sense…not only that, but I didn't know what Sparrow looked like. Why would _he_ be the first person who came to me mind? It was too much to handle…and it aggravated me.

It was clearly starting to worry Asher when it happened again during our conversation the day after we left the island with that weird person on it who that wench--I mean Pandora--knew. I heard meself say my trademark rule about me ship, then welcome someone to the Lily. The question was…who exactly was I welcoming? And…no, it just didn't make any sense.

The obvious reason would be that I was going crazy, but I preferred to blame Pandora, so the next day I paid her visit to ask her about the flashes.

"Wench!" I slammed her door open, startling her as she jumped a foot in the air and turned to face me. She was standing at her window staring out. I was momentarily distracted by my confusion as to why she would be standing at her window. If you could call it a window, that is. But I quickly regained my composition. "What in the name of God are these flash things I'm having?" It was a very straightforward way of asking, but it was better than sitting around and waiting to discover the reason. She stared at me as if I didn't speak English, then she frowned.

"Umm…?"

"Well?"

"…What do you mean by flash things?" She asked. I could have smacked meself for putting it that way. She _obviously_ wouldn't know what I meant when I said flash things. I sighed.

"Every once and a while, some…thing will flash before my eyes or I'll hear something…what are they, tell me now!"

"Umm…have you ever considered that I may not know right away??" I stared at her. I didn't have time for sass. Just as I was about to step forward and grab her by the collar, she held up her hands. "…Okay…umm…to be honest, they're probably memories from the alternate past I've been telling you about."

I sniggered. "That can't be. This is the _only_ timeline I've ever lived in. Ye must be mistaken." I shifted my jaw back and forth, waiting for her reply. After she said nothing, I stepped forward. "D'ye hear me?"

"I heard you." She sighed, frowning childishly. She looked frustrated. "…If that is what you believe, then there is nothing I can tell you about these flashes. Tough luck." She certainly had a very casual attitude.

"Tough…luck?" I stomped my foot. "Ye listen to me, wench. Somehow I know these things are _yer_ fault and that means _yer_ going to tell me what they are, and I mean NOW!" She pulled back slightly, her eyes wide.

"Well, if you're not going to cooperate with me, you'll never find out what they are." Me jaw fell slack. _Cooperate??_ She wanted me to _cooperate??_ Me eye twitched as I opened my mouth to reply. "Before you answer, take a moment to change and listen to me for once. You aren't going to find out what they are by bullying me into it, you'll just have to wait to ask me until you can calm down."

"What are ye, some kind of parent??" I snarled. Oh, she was going to _pay_.

She sighed. "I already told you what they were, but you didn't believe me." I bared me teeth.

"They _aren't_ memories, and that is _final_."

"You can't decide whether or not they are what they are. If they aren't memories, what are they, then? Perhaps you're just going crazy, in that case."

"Only _one_ of us is crazy, and it is _not me_." I turned and left, seething with anger. She had just contradicted me, lied, and called me crazy. I walked straight into me room and slammed the door shut, throwing meself onto me bed. Fume, fume, fume…

Knock, knock.

"Talia?" Asher's muffled voice from outside me room sounded confused.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" I sat up abruptly.

"Why?"

"…I'm just asking…uh, can I come in?"

"…Yeah, sure." I dropped back onto the bed. The door opened and Asher walked inside. He shuffled over and sat on the bed. "Asher. Have ye had any weird flashes of…people ye don't know? Or voices in yer head saying things?"

He stared at me like I was crazy, and I must admit, the statement I had just offered him made me sound a bit insane. "Umm…no. Are you absolutely sure you're alright?"

"Shut up, Asher."

"Okay."

After a long silence, I sat up and somehow my face was contorted into a frustrated, subtle pout. "I hate Pandora," I said.

"Should I ask why?" I said nothing. "Okay. Uh, should I leave?" I paused for a moment, and I guess he somehow got the notion to leave, so I grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave." I said. He sat back down. "…Hi Asher."

"Hi Talia." We both smiled.


	7. The Priory of Pandora

Unless you've read the DaVinci Code, you probably won't get the title. Sorry…the chapter isn't very good, either. Asher's chapters will get better, I swear. He'll stop being paranoid. I think. Again, my apologies, friends.

- - - - - - - - - -

-Asher-

What with the next island approaching, Talia was fairly preoccupied with our destination and was not bringing up the odd subject of flashes and voices. I would have very much liked to ask about those flashes and voices, but I wanted to wait until I could talk to Talia alone (I mean…you know…erm…so no one else heard about them and thought she was crazy, or something…don't give me that look!!), and that probably wouldn't happen for a little while. Maybe at the next island…who could tell? So until we arrived, I would have all the time in the world to ponder about Pandora's true intentions.

Out of curiosity, about two days before we arrived, I made the decision to listen to a conversation between Chess, Ryan, and Pandora, seeing as a good deal of the time they were all huddled near the side of the ship. Of little interest, it seemed a lot like, if you were not an invisible, you didn't have to work, but who knew? Knowing the crew, that was probably true. Anyway, it went something like this;

"So…the unanswered question, Pandora--_why_ would you come back to Talia?" Ryan asked, triggering laughter from his companions. Pandora shook her head, dropping a card.

"Well…to be honest, it _was_ mostly so I could be with someone who knew the past, too…but I guess that didn't quite work out, eh?" A few chuckles. "What about you two, have either of you remembered anything?

"…Are we supposed to?" Chess replied. Pandora merely shrugged. "Well…no. I haven't. I'm assuming Ryan hasn't, either."

"Nope." Ryan seemed halfway distracted--contemplating a move, no doubt. "Has Talia remembered anything that you're aware of?"

"…Kind of. But she won't tell me what it is." She glanced over at Talia, who was reprimanding an invisible for tripping over a rope. Reprimanding is somewhat of an understatement. She sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I just dreamed it all up."

"Probably not. No one is _that_ creative," Chess interjected. "…Even you, Pandora." She laughed lightly.

"I suppose you're right."

"You look like you've got something on your mind."

"…Not really…just something that's always there." At that point, she sat back against the rail and glanced at me. I froze under her gaze. Oops. "You listening over there, Asher?" She asked me. I blinked. "If you're going to listen, you might as well come sit down."

Well…it was a change from Talia, who probably would have yelled at me. I came over and sat down. She half smiled at me, then turned back to the game, placing a card. "Pandora, you say I…die in the alternate past, right?" I asked timidly. She looked at me again, a thoughtful look on her half-turned face.

"…Yes. Why asking? I didn't think you believed me?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe I still don't."

"And maybe you're just asking?"

"Y-yeah." What? I couldn't ask questions anymore?

"…Hm." She smiled. "Talia wouldn't be happy with you, seeing as she's hardcore against the idea of another timeline." Indeed she was. I had, only once, tried talking to her about it, and it flung her into a long rant about how ridiculous that idea was. It was quite an amusing conversation, actually.

"…So?"

"So…join the fun, Asher. Follow the word of Pandora, convert religions," Ryan butt in. "It's ever so much more fun knowing about what happened in an alternate time." I frowned, laughing a little. It seemed, like Talia said, ridiculous, but it was even funnier to hear it called a religion.

"Alright, alright, you've got my attention."

As I listened to them, I still couldn't dispel my feeling of suspicion toward Pandora. It seemed like she was poisoning the minds of the crew, and soon the disease would spread through out the Death Lily and soon the ship would be overrun with followers of Pandora!

Then I rethought that statement and realized that I was making it sound like it was a cult. And it wasn't. But I still couldn't believe her. It just couldn't be true--I would never accept it until I had complete, solid proof.

After a while of listening to them, Talia called me over to complain about invisibles, which didn't really bother me. At least it got me away from Chess, Ryan, and Pandora, who were still talking about the past. And their card game was getting monotonous anyway.

That night, I went down below deck with the intent of visiting Talia to ask about the flashes, but something else caught my attention--a small noise coming from Pandora's room. Confused, I inched over and listened through the door. Which didn't help, because wood generally didn't allow for a clear sound from beyond it. I knocked on the door, then waited for an answer, of which I got none. Now even more puzzled, I slowly opened the door just wide enough for me to peek inside.

Inside, she stood at the window (if you could call it that) with tears pouring down her face. Her fingers were lightly pressed against the glass. After a few moments, she sunk to the ground and sobbed, burying her face in her arms. I silently closed the door and was thankful that she had not seen me.

For once, I was not suspicious of her. The only thing in my mind was…why had she been crying? It was perplexing enough to keep me from visiting Talia. Even the next morning, when she seemed alright and was, again, merrily speaking with Chess and Ryan, I couldn't get that picture out of my head.

Maybe I should mention it to Talia. After all, I certainly had a great deal to discuss with her.

I glanced at her. "Hey Talia? Can I talk to you?"


	8. Sweet Raptured Light

-Drew-

Soon, soon, soon again… I smiled broadly and tapped my toe against the ground. Talia would be here soon and I could hardly stand my excitement! Deep down in my heart, I _knew_ I would see her this time! The closer her ship came to the island, the happier I became. I had waited so long…

Joy! Oh joy, she came off the ship! Every step she took, coming closer! I skillfully ignored the skeptical stares of the residents around me and my eyes not once left my angel…

"Talia!" I cried, drawing her attention to me. She was only about a foot away and being so close was intoxication. Her icy glare melted my heart to a puddle of mush.

"Um…who are ye?"

"That would be the guy I was telling you about." It was then that I noticed Sarah, standing behind Talia with a matter-of-factly look on her face. Talia turned to her swiftly and stared.

"I _though_ ye were going to try to keep him _away_ from me?" She asked my sister, an enraged tone flaring at the edges of her voice.

"Didn't you notice? He already knows who you are. Unfortunately, he remembers, just like me," Sarah explained. Talia turned back to me, her expression a blend of confusion, disgust, and fury. Her shimmering crimson hair floated near her shoulders.

"Talia…my love…it has been but too long for me, all this time without your radiance…please, grace me with your presence." I pleadingly gazed at her, her deep, black eyes staring at me in utter confusion. How adorable!

"Ye are disturbed in yer head." She stepped away from me, her figure graceful and flowing. I stepped forward to that I was mere inches from her.

"Say your lovely words again…" She pushed me away with moderate difficulty.

"Get away from me!" She cried, backing away. I sighed lovingly and clasped my hands together. Oh sweet divine…you know not of my affection…unaware of my bliss in your wake…ignorant of the great feeling of love I have for you, the deep sense of longing…ohh!! "C-c'mon, Pandora, let's…move on. Quickly." Talia pushed past me, lightly brushing against my arm. I swooned. I would _never_ was that arm again. Then, as Sarah passed me, several feet behind Talia, my haze of entrancement dispersed and I was suddenly overwhelmed with hate for my sibling. Sarah was making a point of avoiding me, I could tell, for when she went by me, instead of brushing against me, she stayed outside of a three-foot radius. When she was near ten feet away from me, in front of a tree, I pulled out a knife and hurled it in her direction.

It hit the tree and lodged itself in the wood, missing Sarah by a mere inch. She froze and turned to face me. I smiled coldly and watched her look of horror develop. She quickly caught up with Talia and eyed me until she was out of sight. I grumbled.

At least my aim was improving.


	9. It Has Been One Alternate Past Since My ...

Another mainly filler chapter. Some key info, but mostly filler to get to more important chapters. At least more breakthrough with Talia hating people. More soon, sorry for the delay! I have up to chapter 14 finished, I just have been too lazy to type them. ^^;

- - - - - - - - - -

-Sarah-

"Why are ye standing so close t' me?" Talia asked slowly. I broke myself free of my fear of Drew and pulled away from Talia. She glanced back at me with a very annoyed look and then turned back around. "What are ye so jumpy about?" She seemed reluctant to look at me while speaking with me. She was on some sort of mission. _Typical Talia,_ I would have smiled, had I not been still somewhat terrified of Drew.

"…He threw a knife at me and tried to kill me." I answered her. She barely acknowledged that she even heard what I was saying. She waved one hand and continued walking briskly.

"Oh…so that's what that noise was." She murmured, looking around. All of a sudden, she stopped dead and spun around. "Tell me I'll _never_ have to see that man again," She snarled. I was very shocked at the sudden turn of events, so it took me a moment to answer. Actually, I took Talia's time to shake me by the shoulders to answer.

"…As much as I hate to say this, that isn't possible."

"_What do ye MEAN, that's not possible!?_" She hissed. Her eyes were changing from black to red. That probably wasn't a good thing.

"Captain…_Drew_ is the one who knew, in the past, where your brother was."

"He _what!?_ Ye said _you_ knew where he was!"

"I know I did!! The fact of the matter is, even though I knew where he is…well…that might have changed since this timeline was altered," I cringed. Talia was getting angrier and angrier-looking. "and Drew will likely know his whereabouts no matter what the change is."

I hated defending that traitor, that back-stabbing demon, but…well…it was somewhat necessary, though I hated to admit it.

"…I think we should kill him." She turned back around huffily. We continued on in silence for a while, just her looking around, occasionally stopping, and me listening to the sounds of nature and t he murmur of the populous.

"You called me Pandora," I commented while stopped in front of a house. She turned to me again and raised her eyebrows.

"Aye. Something wrong with that?"

"No…it's just sooner. Last time, you were still calling me 'wench' at this point." Talia nodded sardonically, acting as if she actually agreed with me on the subject.

"Oh, and I suppose the reason is because of these…memories," She looked down at her fingers. "that I keep regaining?" Her smiled was more joking than evil, unlike usual. I, too, smiled slowly.

"Aye, indeed. That's exactly what I was going to say."

"f course. I'm always right, ye know." We both laughed (well…sort of), then Talia continued walking at a steady pace. "…So I'd imagine that yer wonderin' why I brought ye with me instead of Asher," She said, a few moments later. I nodded slightly.

"Yes, actually, I was."

"…Then ye'll be pleased t' hear that the reason is because, in one of me flash-things, I saw this town. I was in this town being driven crazy by _that_ man." She motioned backwards to where we had been earlier. "I'd figured he was that guy ye kept telling me to avoid, so I brought _you_ along to deal with him." Hm. Well, it hadn't been what I was expecting, but sure, why not. Any memory to me was a good one--or rather, the prospect of someone remembering was good, but some of the actual memories were bad.

"I see," Was all I said. I couldn't tell if Talia was beginning to believe me or not. I decided not to press the subject further.

Things were looking up, it seemed.


	10. Concerning

-Talia-

There was _nothing_ at that little island where I had me first encounter with…_Drew_. So we left somewhat promptly after we returned from scouting.

By the time we were well away from that island, it was nearly night and I wanted to return to me room so as to ponder on several things that had occurred as of late. A few hours later, I was joined by Asher, which pleased me greatly.

"Talia?" He knocked on me door and I told him that he was allowed to come in. Stepping inside, he made his way over to where I was sitting on the bed and took a seat next to me. "Talia, can I address something to you?"

"Again?" I asked, remembering the last time he asked that. The time when he had gone into a long discussion on how Pandora was disturbingly suspicious. He told me that wasn't funny and, yes, again. "Go on, then."

"Well…first of all…why do you keep asking about those flash things and voices? Is that why you just suddenly freeze at random points in time?" Right. I had almost forgotten about the time I had mentioned those to him. The boy had a right to know.

Then again, he also had a right to _not_ be called a boy; leastways, not by me, seeing as he was three years my senior.

"…Ah. Well…yes, that is the reason I keep freezing, but I don't really know why I'm having them. According to Pandora, it's because of the past, but I don't know…" I sunk me head. I hated being ignorant on a subject. Asher seemed to notice this and awkwardly patted me on the back.

"Oh…umm…that brings me to my second topic." I looked up. He had a second topic? And, if so, how did what I just said bring him to it?

"…Oh…kay…"

"The other night, when I was coming down the stairs to ask you my last question, I heard a noise from Pandora's room." Oh. From when I had said Pandora. That was a relief…though I wasn't sure why it was. "I went to see what was up and, well…she was inside crying." Crying? Really? I said nothing, only raised me eyebrows skeptically. Asher sighed. "I can't help but wonder why."

"Rightfully so," I replied bluntly. It perplexed me, as well.

"…Talia? Should we be suspicious of her? Maybe she's telling the truth." He looked wholly sincere…and I suppose, deep down…I had a feeling she was, indeed, telling the truth, but I was nowhere near about to admit it.

"I hope not," I answered truthfully instead of grumbling about how stupid she was. "If she were telling the truth, that'd mean that freak I met today…was going to kill ye." Asher smiled.

"We wouldn't want that, now, would we?" I smiled, too, resting my face in my palm and me elbow on me leg.

"No. Wouldn't want that at all."


	11. You Frighten Me, Or Could It Be

Well…this chapter is ridiculously short, unfortunately. It seemed longer in my notebook…grr. Anyway, sorry about this. Some of the coming chapters are very lame. *shrug* I have A LOT to type…about nineteen chapters now. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know SOME PEOPLE aren't too patient and so rag on me all day. *coughSARACLAIREKATIEcough* lol Well, here you go!

- - - - - - - - - -

-Asher-

After I left Talia that night, I passed Pandora's room once more, as I had heard the sound again. I sighed and passed it on. Talia had not helped in deciding whether or not I should be paranoid--I mean suspicious--of Pandora anymore. Though I suppose I wasn't expecting any help, either.

I didn't feel like sleeping so I went up on deck to stare at the water. I wondered why Talia and I were such good friends now. As kids, we hated each other. Wait…no, she just hated me, I think. Who can say? I mean, _really_, who can remember their childhood? In any case, we seemed to get along really well now.

Then somehow my mind got distracted and I began thinking about our next destination (which was approaching very quickly) and about finding Adrian. I wondered if Pandora would come with us, which I somehow doubted, seeing as it appeared that Talia was pretty ticked at her for preaching such a strange revelation. The only thing that struck me as odd, though, was when Talia had told me that she hoped it wasn't true so that I wouldn't die. It seemed oddly…caring of her. Wow. I smiled.

Then I realized I was watching the _water _and decided, with a twinge paranoia stemming from the shining blue beneath me that it would come and eat me, I backed away from the railing and walked down the stairs. As I passed Talia's room, I stuck my head in. Lucky me, she was awake.

"Goodnight, Talia."

"G'night, Asher."


	12. Spies Like Us

-Drew-

"Talia!" An audible groan from the woman I was addressing. She turned to me lazily and sneered unhappily, as if she had not known it was me from the get-go. How sweet! To be honest, I was fairly surprised she could see me in the dark. The sweet, sweet irony of our meeting this night, though, was in the information I was to give the captain and…_that_ (referring to Sarah, for those of you who are not quite bright enough to gather that). In the alternate, it was at this island, at a dance instead of an empty street, that I exchanged precious information to Talia.

And I would do the same tonight.

"Oh, oh Talia! I have information for you that I'm sure you'd like to have!" It caught her attention, at least. Sarah seemed casual, probably already knowing what I was going to tell her.

My radiance-drenched target of affections strode over and grabbed my collar, baring her teeth with a sadistic expression and demanding the information. Sarah had probably told her I would know. I smiled.

"I know where your brother is."

She shook me forcefully. "_Where is he!?_"

"…The Nosferatu was recently seen just off short of an island to the north." Her nostrils flared and she threw me to the ground with an aggravated cry. Then, an idea struck me. As she returned to her ship, I called;

"Ah--Talia! If you set sail tonight, the ship will no longer be to the north. You won't catch it."

"…Wanna _bet_?" she growled"

"…Wait until morning, then set sail for the east. I _promise_ you'll catch it then."

She contemplated, glancing in the direction of north, east, then at Sarah, then at me, then at her ship, then back at me.

"Fine." She stalked off to her ship, Sarah following close behind, watching me warily. She knew not what I had planned, now that Talia had taken the bait (I did so hate to lie to her…the part about the east in the morning was true, though).

I waited several hours, then, with my ultimate skills of stealth, I snuck on board the sleeping Death Lily. I first entered what looked like Talia's room and found myself to be correct. Talia was sleeping silently near the rear of the room. Not wishing for her to come find me, I regretfully tied her wrists (handily near the feet of her bed--the ones on the bottom of the bed that held it up, you know) to the feet of her bed. With my work in her room finished, I gave her one last loving glance, then let myself out of the room and began looking for Sarah's room.

What luck, I came across it quickly and shut the door behind me with great stealth. I made my way quickly to her bed, where she, too, was sleeping, and took a seat, pulling out my blade (small one). I pressed it lightly against her throat and, either she heard me, or sensed that I was there, but either way, she woke up, so I calmly pressed my finger against my lips.

"Don't move, Pandora." She stared at me in silent horror, never expecting that I would catch her in such stealth. "…Surprised to see me?" She probably would have bitten me, had she been able. "…Yo--"

At that moment, the door flew open and Talia burst inside, her wrists adorned with ropes. I fought the urge to smile in admiration; she had broken the bonds.

Her face was nearly unrecognizable, contorted with indescribable fury. In a voice that barely sounded her own, she roared, "_Get off my ship, scum._" For once, I was taken aback. Even _I_ was a little frightened of her.

In my moment of hesitation, Sarah stole my knife and threw it across the room. As I watched her do this, Talia took the opportunity to dash forward, causing me to run out of the room, chased by the beautiful demon that was Talia. She herded me on deck, over to the railing, then, in one fluid motion, picked me up and threw me overboard.

Oh…she was so strong and magnificent! If only she hadn't foiled my plans…I simply had to forgive her, my love wouldn't allow me to stay angry with her.

I would have another chance, though. Oh yes…I would have another chance to dispose of that disgrace to my family…


End file.
